


eight in the morning

by GucciAspirin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, adult ncmks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciAspirin/pseuds/GucciAspirin
Summary: It's eight in the morning.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	eight in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned! Haven't written nicomaki in a long time, but I loved writing this :)))

_“Maaaaaaki,_ ” Nico sang into her ear. Maki could feel the warmth of Nico’s breath on the shell of her ear. “Maki,” Nico said again, louder.

Maki still lay with her cheek to the pillow, eyes shut as her dream began to dissipate until she could no longer remember it.

A small hand touched her shoulder and gently shook her. “Maaaaki,” Nico sang again.

Maki turned so that her face was pushed into the pillow. She wasn’t ready to give up on sleep just yet. The blanket was still tucked around her body, cushioning her in a peaceful warmth.

“I know you’re awake,” Nico said, rocking her back and forth. “Get up before you become a squashed tomato.” She sang all of her words in the cutesiest way possible, gently moving Maki back and forth.

“ _Gowaytenminutes_ ,” Maki muttered. She thought about pushing Nico off the bed, but didn’t feel like exerting that much energy. She’d been studying until six am, mainly gathering resources for a paper that was due in a week.

“Oh no you don’t,” Nico said, and then Maki felt a body pressing against her own. Nico was sitting on her back. “Wake up, wake up, wake up,” she chanted, bouncing up and down.

Maki was grateful that Nico was extremely light. She could withstand a little childish bouncing, though her irritation was growing and soon she would be fully awake, which meant she wasn’t getting back to sleep anytime soon.

Nico stopped bouncing when Maki didn’t respond. It was then that she laid out on top of Maki. Nico wrapped her arms around Maki’s back, getting them under her as she kissed Maki’s hair over and over again. “If that won’t work,” she said, continuing to kiss Maki’s hair. “We’re supposed to go to breakfast, remember?”

Maki sank her head into the pillow. She forgot they set up a date in the midst of studying for something she didn’t even need to study for yet. She’d just gotten so interested in the topic of her paper - reforming ethics in the pharmaceutical industry - that it had taken over.

“You need to stop staying up so late when you don’t have to,” Nico said, as if reading Maki’s mind. She kissed Maki’s head again, just above her ear. “It’s not good for your health to sleep into the late afternoon, you know.”

“Fine,” Maki said, turning her head to the side. She shouldn’t have forgotten about their date.

Nico shifted up and leaned forward in Maki’s face. Maki closed her eyes as black hair followed Nico’s head, feeling a light kiss on her forehead.

Nico then rolled over so that they faced one another. A few strands of hair fell in her face. There was something particularly beautiful about Nico in the mornings. The bareness of her face, pale lips and bright eyes. Her skin usually glowed as well.

Maki tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’m a little offended that you didn’t open your eyes sooner. Think of all the precious seconds you missed not seeing my face.” Nico smiled and moved closer to Maki.

Maki rolled her eyes, impressed by Nico’s ability to completely ruin a mood. It was a little charming, though Maki would die before she said that to Nico. They’d been dating since her freshman year of college, and had known each other much longer - but there were things Nico never needed to hear.

Maki leaned forward and kissed Nico on the lips, lingering as it gave her another moment to close her eyes.

Nico tangled their hands together as the kiss stretched on. Maki could feel the thudding of Nico’s pulse against her wrist, it marched nearly in tandem with Maki’s heartbeat.

Nico kissed the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, then her cheekbone; eventually kissing all over her face before kissing her on the lips once again.

Maki acted fussy, but only because she was fighting down the urge to smile against Nico.

Nico’s hand found Maki’s waist, touching the strip of bare skin where Maki’s shirt was riding up. She rubbed small circles around the skin there, tickling Maki.

Maki wriggled slightly, and Nico laughed into her mouth.

“Are you still tired?” Nico asked.

Maki opened her eyes, taking in Nico up close. She was so pretty. Maki finally lost her inner battle and smiled. “Yes,” she said.

“Fine. I have an alarm set for three hours.”

“Wait,” Maki said, confused. “What time is it now?”

“Eight,” Nico said.

“Shouldn’t we be getting ready for breakfast?”

Nico laughed at that. “That’s tomorrow,” she said.

Maki stared at her, eyes going dull as she fought to keep them open. “You’re the worst,” she said.

“That’s what happens when you stay up late all because you’re a big nerd,” Nico said, kissing Maki again. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Maki, placing her head against Maki’s chest. “Now lets go back to sleep.”

“I hate you,” Maki said, wrapping her arms around Nico and resting her chin atop Nico’s head.

“Love you, too,” Nico murmured.

Maki smiled at that, closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.


End file.
